101 Wild Animals (TheWildAnimal13 Style)
Cast: *Pongo - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Perdita - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Cruella de Vil - Bellwether (Zootopia) *Roger Radcliffe - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Anita Radcliffe - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Nanny - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Jasper - Hunter (Storks) *Horace - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Lucky - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Penny - Princess Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa) *Rolly - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Patch - Phineas (Webkinz) *Sergeant Tibbs - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Colonel - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Captain - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Danny - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Scottie - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Lucy - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Towser - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Collie - Timon (The Lion King) *Labrador - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Dalmatian Puppies - Various Wild Animals *T.V. Announcer - Johnny Elaine (Spongebob Squarepants) *Queenie, Duchess and Princess - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2), Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) and Gwendolyn (The Fearless Four) *Coyote - Larry (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) Scenes: #Opening Credits #Finding a Mate for Bernard #A Walk in the Park #"Dawn Bellwether" #One Wild and Storym Night #A Family Evening Together #Wild Animalnappers #The Twilight Roar #Shere Khan #News for the Kions #Kaa to the Rescue #Safe for a Moment #Shelter in a Barn #A Roll in the Soot #Holiday Cheer #End Credits (Cruella DeVil (Selena Gomez Version)) Movie Used: *101 Dalmatians (1961) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Zootopia (2016) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *Storks (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Game (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *The Crippled Lamb (2000) *Tangled (2010) *Robin Hood (1973) *Peter Rabbit (2018) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017-) *The White Seal (1975) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990-1993) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *Bambi 2 (2006) *The Star (2017) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Ferdinand (2017) *Hop (2011) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Stories from ToyTown: Featuring Larry the Lamb (1972-1974) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *The Fearless Four (1997) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Pongo Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Perdita Bellwether zootopia.png|Dawn Bellwether as Cruella DeVil Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Roger Radcliffe Miss Bianca.jpg|Miss Bianca as Anita Radcliffe Hunter-1.png|Hunter as Jasper Snowball the secret life of pets.png|Snowball as Horace Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Lucky Claudia.jpg|Princess Claudia as Penny Young Louie.jpg|Young Louie as Rolly Phineas the Orange Cat.jpg|Phineas the Orange Cat as Patch Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as Sergeant Tibbs Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as the Colonel Young Hathi.jpg|Young Hathi as the Captain Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871 (1).jpg|Tigger as Danny Lumpy, Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Lumpy as Scottie Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Lucy Rex-0.jpg|Rex as Towser Timon34.jpg|Timon as the Collie Pumbaa Uh On Warthog.png|Pumbaa as the Labrador Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:101 Dalmatians Movies Category:101 Dalmatians Movie Spoofs Category:101 dalmatians Category:101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs